Big Brother Poland 6
|previousseason = Big Brother Poland 5 |nextseason = Big Brother Poland 7 |series = 6 }} is the sixth season of Big Brother Polska. Background The show returned after an 11 year hiatus and will start on March 17, 2019, on TVN 7. The season will last 92 days, the final is planned for 16 June 2019. Twists *'Day 2 Eviction': One week prior to the launch, it was announced that viewers will have the chance to select one of the two potential housemates to stay in the Big Brother house. Maciej Borowicz and Agnieszka Raczyńska entered the house on Day 1 and Agnieszka was evicted on Day 2. *'Post-Nomination Additional Nominees': For several weeks of the game, more nominees were added to the nomination list after the nomination process and nominee announcement took place. **'Rule Breaking': During Week 2, Justyna Żak was automatically nominated after covering her microphone, which is breaking a house rule. **'Ejection': After Maciej Borowicz was ejected on Day 16, Justyna Żak and Łukasz Darłak went up in his place, since there were originally two nominees on the block. **'Killer Nominations': On Day 32, three housemates wouldn't participate in a task. Those three housemates would have the opportunity to instantly nominate one housemate each for eviction. **'Tasks': On Day 66, the six housemates that weren't nominated would compete in a task. The winner would be immune from eviction, while the other housemates would be automatically nominated for eviction. The winner was Magda Wójcik, while all of the other five housemates were nominated for eviction, bumping the nominee count to seven. *'Additional Housemates': To replace the housemates that either walked or ejected, additional housemates entered the game. **On Day 17, one new housemate, Magda Zając, was added to the game. **On Day 29, two new housemates, Angelika Głaczkowska and Jakub Pyśk, were added to the game. **On Day 45, one new housemate, Paweł Grigoruk, who is Justyna Żak's boyfriend, was added to the game. *'Eviction Cancellation': Two eviction cancellations took place this season. **As a gift for Easter Sunday, production decided to cancel the Week 5 eviction. Because of that, the nominations and vote would carry on for another week. **After Justyna Żak and Paweł Grigoruk left the Big Brother house during Week 8, the eviction was cancelled and the other two nominees, Kasia Olek and Magda Zając, were safe. *'Secret Agent': During Week 7, Bartłomiej Boruc became Big Brother's Secret Agent. He had to killer nominate one housemate for eviction. What he didn't know is that everyone else knew he's the Secret Agent and that whoever is nominated by him will become immune during next week's nominations. He nominated Paweł Grigoruk. *'Evicted Housemate Re-Entrance': On Day 57, Łukasz Darłak re-entered the game after being previously evicted. *'Eviction Decision': During Week 12 housemates participated in a task. On Sunday during the eviction show it was revealed Igor Jakubowski got the most points and he would have to choose three other housemates to join him in the grand final. He chose Bartłomiej Boruc, Magda Wójcik and Radosław Palacz, which meant Łukasz Darłak had to leave the Big Brother house. *'Season 7 Guests': On Day 89, three days before the finale, a housemate for the next season, Karolina Włodarska, entered the game as a guest. Housemates Nominations History Game History Trivia References External Links *Official Site Category:Seasons Category:Poland Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning